Bleeding and Death - Percico
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: What happens when Nico's suicide attempt fails?


**Bleeding - Percico**

**WARNING! - THIS STORY MAY CAUSE SOME TRIGGERS.**

**I ALSO DO REQUESTS FOR TEEN TITANS AND PERCY JACKSON. **

**IF YOU WANT A REQUEST, PM ME!**

Percy seemed to notice one day that Nico isn't coming to the dining pavilion to eat. Being Percy, he worried deeply about everyone, and especially for Nico. He knew how much the kid has gone through and needs extra attention. In case Nico does _'something stupid', _Percy refused to leave the kid alone. Knocking on the dark son's door, but with no answer, he'd run.

*Subject Change!*

Nico was crying to himself as he remembered what happened at the dining pavilion around a week ago..

_"__Faggot!" _He winced.

_"Emo!" _More tears.

_"Dick sucker!" _Choked a sob.

_"Go run to your boyfriend Percy Jackson!" _Brought the blade down his wrist.

_"Fucker." _He screamed.

_"Gay." _He brought the blade down on his stomach, hard.

And everything went black.

*Percy's POV*

I poked my food. I missed Nico. It feels _different_ without him. Annabeth was talking about something but I wasn't listening.

I know what you're thinking.

Pay attention to your dam girlfriend! (Dam? Get it?)

But I wish she wasn't my girlfriend now. She has been checking out this guy every single day and I hate it. I know I shouldn't hate her for it, but still, your boyfriend is right here.

And so I was picking at my food in deep thought (Me thinking, who wouldve thought?) when I heard a scream. Hazel and Jason (who were visiting) jumped up.

"That's Nico!" Hazel screamed. I yelped as I jumped up and we all ran. I pushed the door open with my shoulder. It fell with a bang.

We found Nico Di Angelo in a pool of his own blood and a razor in his hand.

Hazel screamed and ran out for help. I lifted Nico up and Jason helped as he wrung an arm under the kid's side while I did the same for the other. We walked slowly to the infirmary. Chiron came galloping over. We gingerly put Nico on Chiron's back.

As Chiron galloped away, we could only hope for the better.

_LINEBREAK_

When Chiron came trotting over, the look on his face told me everything. Nico didn't make it.

"I'm sorry children." He muttered. Hazel understood. She started to cry into my shoulder. And I cried too. We all group-hugged, crying, or very close to it.

"WAIT! STOP! HE'S ALIVE!" An Apollo camper rushed over.

"We, we, were able to f-fix him." He stammered, gasping for breath.

"Oh thank gods!" I yelled.

"Are we able to see him?"

"Yes, just no hugging. He hurt his stomach bad."

I ran in first and when I saw Nico, I gasped. He was deadly pale and the bags under his eyes were darker than ever. Nico was muttering quickly.

"Nico.." Jason whispered. He heard and looked up.

"Why?" Nico muttered.

"Why what..?"

"Why didn't you let me die?! You know how much easier your lives would be? No more Son Of Hades for you to hate. No more Nico! It would've been better. You guys would be happy and I wouldn't be in the way." He started yelling but towards the end his voice cracked into a whisper.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"You know it is Percy!"

"But it's not!"

"You wouldn't know, you're the _so fucking loved_ twice Hero Of Olympus! You wouldn't know what it's like to walk in the dining pavilion and hear all the gossip and whispering **against** you!"

"I-Nico.. I didn't-"

"Just don't Percy."

"Everybody leave. I'll stay." Jason announced.

"Why should you stay?" I asked. Jealousy erupted in my stomach.

"Because Nico likes me better, hmm?" He stated, turning to Nico for support.

"I hate you all the same. Except Hazel, she's cool." He muttered. Hazel stayed, being his sister and all. And as I walked out, I could hear the sobs..

The sobs coming from Nico Di Angelo.

*NICOS POV*

I'm apparently 'healed' enough to be on my own without **constant supervision **from Hazel.

"Come onnn, Nico! You have to eat!" Hazel urged me, pushing me out the door.

"I don't feel like it." I mumbled.

"Nico Di Angelo, you eat or I am shoving the food down your throat!" She threatened, but she still had that innocent smile.

"God damn, sis. Fine!"

"Thank you," She said gratefully, before pushing me out the door.

As we arrived at the dining pavilion, I could see the rest of the seven (excluding Frank as he's at Camp Jupiter). Percy saw me and beamed, waving me over. I looked at Hazel and she nodded, smiling.

"I hate you." I grumbled before going over.

"Nico!" Percy squealed. Straight up _squealed._

"Jackson," I greeted.

"You're out of the infirmary! How are you doing? Are you ok? Do you need someone to-"

"Percy, I'm fine!" He shrunk back a bit, looking hurt. I wanted to take it back when Annabeth came over.

"Oh, Nico." She greeted, gritting her teeth.

"Annabeth." I mumbled back. _More like Annabitch, haha._

"**What **did you just call **me!?"**

_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Nico motherfucking Di Angelo, what did you just call me?!"

"Woah, Annabitch, wouldn't want to get your panties in a twist." I smirked. This was fun. A chorus of 'ooh's' followed.

"Why you little fucker!" Snickering.

"The one and only," I bowed. She lunged at me. I side-stepped and she fell flat on her face. Laughter.

"Nico, what the hell, man!?" Percy glared daggers, well he uses swords, so Percy glared swords at me. Silence.

"She lunged, I merely dodged." I stated. More laughter.

"Woah, Nico! Didn't know you were such a badass apparently!" Leo laughed.

Percy grabbed my arm, and flipped me over. My world did a 360 before I sat up right. A throbbing pain rang out throughout my head. I groaned.

The whole place went silent.

"Percy!" Hazel screamed. Percy sat back down as Annabeth followed him.

I must have fallen on a rock or something, because when I put my hand to my head, it came back red. I merely laughed.

"This is what I meant, Percy."

"What do you mean?" He asked, calm in his voice.

"How no more Nico Di Angelo in your way. Everybody would be happier if I was gone right?" I flicked my hand to the floor, where splashes of blood from my hand splattered to the floor.

"Oh my god, Nico.. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, Nico! You just, you hurt Annabeth and I-"

"Is your sorry a towel, because my head could use one!" I hissed. "If you were merely standing up for Annabeth, who was at her own fault for lunging at me, then why are you apologizing? Because oh no, your girlfriend hurt yourself. You don't want to make her look stupid, so let's pin the blame on me. Nobody cares if I end up bleeding. Am I right?"

"No, please.."

"Percy Jackson, I would slap you to the underworld if I could, for you being such an asshole."

Then I let the shadows surround me as I traveled away.

_LINEBREAK_

*PERCYS POV*

Horrified eyes turned to me. I stared at Nico's splattered blood on the floor. _"No more Nico Di Angelo in your way. Nobody cares if I end up bleeding." _His words echoed through my head. I screamed before running to the woods._  
_

What in Hades have I done?!

*NICOS POV*

I sat in a tree, rubbing my head every few minutes and pulling it back to look at the blood on my hand.

I hear leaves crunching and I held my my breath. Is that.. Percy? He was throwing his am up in the air and muttering to himself.

"Gods what have I done..? I hurt Nico! I'm such a freaking idiot! Like he doesn't hate me enough. He was bleeding so bad." Hell yeah I was bleeding. Did you see that blood I had on my hand?! But then something shocking happened. He cried. He burst into tears and cried. I froze.

"You know if you're going to cry, its more private to do so in your cabin. Trust me." He froze. He looked up and saw me and groaned.

"God, Nico, we need to put a bell on your neck." He laughed as I jumped down sitting next to him.

"I'm just naturally quiet."

"Mhmm." He grinned. But then curiously looked at me.

"Annabeth broke up with me. She was horrified when she saw your blood."

"I was plenty horrified too."

"I'm so sorry, okay? I didn't mean to.. Is your head okay?" He turned towards me with his hand on my cheek as he lifted my hair above the wound. I felt my face go extremely red.

"You've got a huge gash, Nico!"

"Eh, it'll heal." He dug some ambrosia out of his pocket and offered it to me. I shook my head.

"Take the ambrosia before you collapse of blood loss."

"Damn, okay, mom." I took it and nibbled on it. He lifted my hair again and let out a with of relief as the gash healed.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think you're so unloved?"

"Being a son of Hades as its ups and downs, mainly downs."

"People don't love you because you're a son of Hades?"

"Precisely." He put his hand on my cheek again, and leaned into my ear.

"But I love you."

And then his lips crashed onto mine.

You know how humans naturally know how to breathe? Well, for two seconds, I forgot how.

It took my breath away. Literally. And I figured out how to kiss back. I ran my hand through his silky hair, and let my hand fall to his back. We pulled away gasping.

"Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone before? Because, Damn Di Angelo!" Percy smirked.

"Did you just say Damn Di Angelo?"

"Damn Di Angelo, quit mocking me!" He laughed as he kissed my neck.

"Oh god." I muttered. Percy then looked at me seriously.

"Dont ever say you aren't worth anything, _ever again, _and quit bleeding. You could die from all that blood loss." He nuzzled my neck before I felt him opening his mouth to speak once more.

"And I don't want you dying."


End file.
